Manners
by Animal Cracker
Summary: The sanctuary has added a new class they think the Holy are lacking these days. Manners.
1. Manners

_A/N: I don't know if I'm going to continue writing this._

* * *

Nanami Leisen was a new Acolyte, just recently changed from Novice. Today was her first time attending the Holy School, all the classes intrigued her, but the latest developed class was what caught her attention most. It was called Manner. She wondered why an Acolyte would need that class, it seemed right, but it was something someone should learn on their own. 

Having a flash back in her Novice days, she remembered asking a priest for a heal only to get flamed. Most priests nowadays aren't that kind, maybe that's why they decided to add a new class?

Walking through the not quite empty hallways, she made her way towards an empty class room. It was big and had many tables, tables that seated two people were in the front and single tables were behind, all were facing the newly cleaned chalkboard. Her almond-shaped mulberry eyes landed on who she assumed was their teacher. Curly orange hair tumbled down her back stopping just below her elbows, her eyes were the same color of her hair only a bit darker shade. Nanami could feel a kind, understanding aura coming off of their teacher.

With a soft, timid voice, Nanami called out, "Hello."

Her teacher jumped from shock creating wrinkles in her once neat red uniform, she stood from her chair with a clip board in her hands walking to Nanami, "You scared me!"

Nanami didn't know what to say, she wasn't anti-social, but words didn't come easily for her, she chose to smile.

"I haven't made a seating chart so, you can sit anywhere you want." Her teacher scribbled down something on her clip board. Nanami took the seat closest to the door, away from the windows and in the front of the class.

"My name is miss Welry. What's your name?"

"Nanami Leisen." That was all that came from her lips, she had the urge to say something else, but held it in. She glanced at the clock and noticed everyone who was going to come was late.

"Nice to meet you!" Miss Welry checked off her name in her list, she noticed Nanami glance at the clock, "Oh, the others are going to be late! Maybe they got lost?"

Nanami didn't bother answering, it seemed like the woman was talking more to herself than her student. A tall girl with a thin frame came inside unsurely, "Am I in the right class?" She asked.

The first thing anyone would notice about this girl was her multi-colored hair, blue, purple and a dying orange was dyed into her long waist-length hair that was in low pig-tails. She also had many earrings and little trinkets on both wrists. Her uniform had been cut in random places, then patched and stitched back with different cloth, it made her stand out from any Acolyte.

"What's your name?" Miss Welry scurried over to her with her clip board.

"Bailey Cloud is my name and Igloo is my last name." Bailey Cloud answered pointing to her name on the list, "I guess I am in this class." She walked past Miss Welry and sat down next to Nanami.

Nanami didn't say anything, just flashed a smile and turned back to the teacher. She wished to change seats, but that would be rude, it's just she felt so plain next to the creative girl.

Two other girls came as well, they both had short blonde hair, but one had dyed their tips pink. They were both creative with their uniform as well. The one with dyed pink hair was named Terran and the other was named Charleen. They sat in the next table in the front together, chatting and laughing, they seemed to be friends.

Only a few minutes later, someone else came. A High Priest with golden blonde hair, green eyes and up turned lips, he seemed to be displeased.

"I don't even know why we need this class, it's useless, I know my manners! I don't need to be in this class, I'm a High Priest for crying out loud!" Despite his complaints he dragged himself over to the seat in the front row next to the windows.

All eyes were on him, it seemed like everyone was thinking about that.

Miss Welry cleared her throat then asked, "What is your name sir?"

"Lirit Lorante." He mumbled to the teacher.

"Well, we are suppose to have two more students, but I guess they aren't going to show up." Miss Welry crossed something on her clip board. This class was very small compared to the other classes, most had at least twenty students, but this class only had five.

"Hey Lirit," It was the pink haired Terran who called out his name, "Why are you in this class? You're a High Priest, shouldn't you be out of classes to take?"

"Yeah, but I have one more year because this class. I have to take it for some reason, I don't see anything wrong with my manners though." Lirit replied, everyone in the class room was listening, including the teacher, "I heard this class was to teach us how to be polite or something, but I don't need it! I mean, I know my manners, I just choose not to use them, specaily on bratty first-classers, no offence, who whine and beg for heals. I simply tell them to Fxxx off or scare the Sxxx out-"

"Lirit!" Miss Welry stopped him from going any further with his speech. Lirit just shrugged, everyone was laughing out loud, but Nanami's shoulder's were shaking with silent laughter.


	2. Weird

**Weird.**

* * *

"Okay!" Miss Welry clapped her hands together and sat down on a stool in front of the small class, "We are going to introduce our selves. Say your name, age, why you became a holy member and anything else you can think of. I'll go first. My name is Micheal Welry, eh...maybe we don't have to say our ages," At this she gave a nervous smile, but continued, "I decided to become a High Priest because, I really like to help and teach people aaand by favorite color is blue! Now it's your turn, starting with..." Miss Welry looked to the left of the class room and pointed at Nanami, who was at the very left, "You!"

Nanami, the shy girl she was, began to blush. She shuffled to get up from her seat, once she was up she looked at the ground and occasionally to the teacher while she played with the side of her skirt, "Um, my name is Nanami Leison and uh, I'm fifteen years-old. I became an Acolyte because..."

She thought back to why she really wanted to become an Acolyte. All her life, she never met her father, her mother had told her he died in Glast Heim. She probably would have taken revenge, but she didn't know which creature did it, she couldn't just blow up the whole Glast Heim. since her father wasn't there, her mother was forced to do everything, she as an Alchemist, sold her potions all day and once she ran out, she would start to make more. This left her alone and lonely most of the time with no one to talk to, she did not have any siblings. After seeing almost every party either looking for a priest to join them or already have a priest who has joined, she noted priests were never alone and everyone wanted them. That is why she really wanted to became an Acolyte then a Priest, to cure her loneliness.

Nanami wasn't about to blurt out 'Because I'm lonely and I thought a Priest was never alone!', it would make her look pathetic, stupid and not to mention selfish.

"Because it looked like fun. " That was a lie, but she was used to lying. After a moment of silence, she thought they deserved to know something true, "And, I would really like a Teddy hat..."

"Oh, those are cute!" Bailey, who sat next to her commented, then smiled. "I guess it's my turn." She stood up without hesitation and didn't fidget, she looked at everyone. She was open, smiley and didn't really care what they thought, "My name is Bailey Cloud Igloo. My mom wanted Bailey, but my dad wanted Cloud, so they decided on Bailey Cloud. I'm fifteen too! And I became an Acolyte because my mom is really nice, so she inspired me and showed me how it feels when someone really appreciates that kindness. I would really like a Sherlock hat, they just look really cool!"

Terran was next, she was the same as Bailey, but a bit more hyper, "Oh, oh! My name is Teeerrrraaaaan Apppleyby!" She said enthusiastically, voice happy and kiddish. "I'm seventeen, I became an Acolyte because, I'm way toooo lazy to become a Swordsman, Thief, Merchant, Archer and Mage. An Acolyte just goes into a group and sits around watching, so yeah, they're cool!" She plopped back onto her chair with a large smile.

"Um, hey," Charleen stood up slowly and lazily, her voice was also lazy and drowsy, "I'm Charleen Braire, sixteen and Acolyte because their uniforms bugged me, so I decided to change them a bit. Starting with this class." Charleen leered at everyone playfully, then cackled like a maniac, "I will get you!!"

She made everyone chuckle. It seemed as if everyone in here was funny, but all Nanami could do is giggle at their jokes, at least she had a sense of humor.

Lirit was somewhat the same, drowsy and lazy, "Hey. My names Lirit Lorante. I'm eighteen and," He seemed to sigh and say this reluctantly as if a ton of weight had been placed off his shoulders, "I'm an alcoholic." He looked at every who stared back oddly then said, "Just joking. I became a follower of holy because a dare. I actually really wanted to be one of the fighter classes, but hey." He shrugged and sat down. Everyone wanted to know what that dare was.

Through the windows and open door, Miss Welry saw students walking through the hallways, "I guess it's time to go. We'll be learning the basic of response. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

It looked as if no one cared, they were eager to get out of the class.

"What do you say when someone says 'Thank you' after you've healed them?" Miss Welry asked the class, chalk in her hands. The board was clean and had 'Thank you' to the right.

"You say, you're welcome, but what I would really say is, I gave you a heal, now get the hell away." Lirit shrugged at the teachers sigh.

"Okay, you're right, but..." Miss Welry figured that Lirit really did know how to behave, but didn't like to. She turned to the board and scribbled You're Welcome next to Thank you.

"What do you say when someone asks, 'May I have a heal please?"

"Normally, they wouldn't ask that, they'd be to dumb to know the whole sentence, but if they do ask me that, I would say kindly, 'Get down on your knees and beg! Now slave!' I like to turn things around, they think you're their slave, but really, we holy people, put green blobs on their brain hoping to achieve world domination." Lirit had a serious face while he said this. It was like he truly believed what he was saying, but he was really joking.

"Anyone except Lirit answer the question." Miss Welry sighed at Lirit's act of unimportant towards the class. She was pleased with him for livening up the class, but it wasn't as if the class needed that, Terran was always hyper and asking for candy, Charleen was half crazy and half sleepy, Bailey Cloud was talking about random stuff and Nanami...she was just their giggling at their jokes and acts.

"I'd be happy to help?" Nanami said, assured she was right. She only did answer if she was confident in her answers.

"Correct. Anything along those lines will work too."

Miss Welry had them write down the stuff she wrote on the chalkboard and then they had to practice with partners taking turns on the sentences. After she was confident they had memorized everything, she decided to take them to the culverts to test out their skills.

"Okay, Lirit," The class was lined up behind the Kafra as Miss Welry told them instructions, "I'm trusting you to watch them and what they say. When I come back I want you to report what they did. Okay?"

Lirit nodded.

"Alright, I just need to go for a moment." Miss Welry said. After she was out of their view, she made her way to the ice cream shop in Prontera.

"Okay," Lirit turned to the other three, "I guess we should have spots."

Nanami hoped she would be in talking distance to Bailey, they had gotten along well and she considered her as a friend and she hoped Bailey considered her as a friend too.

"Terran, you go next to the Culvert Guardian." Lirit pointed to a man with a spear. Terran happily obliged, she was a bit of a flirt.

"Nanami, you go next to the tool dealer." Nanami nodded, she wasn't happy at all with her spot. She would have rather been alone or somewhere far away from the tool dealer. He looked creepy, like a psychotic maniac. She sat down three feet away, he smiled at her as she sat, for the sake of being polite, she smiled back.

Bailey had been placed all the way at the top near the point everyone would go if they used a butterfly wing. Charleen was also to the top, leaning against a tree. Lirit walked around watching us all. They didn't think he wold be serious about it and let them do what ever, but when it came to trust, Lirit was serious.

"Another little Aco." A man said to her in disgust scowling. Nanami wondered if the man saw Bailey's height, because if he did, he shouldn't be saying 'another little Aco'.

"You Acolytes seem to be every where today. Swarming like flies." Nanami had never met him and was unsure on how to act. No one had talked like this to her, she was usually quiet, so no one had a reason to talk about her. She was also fragile, acting tough, because she knew, when people knew you're weak, they would make you their target of amusement.

"You act like you're holy, but you're not! I know how you Acolytes act as if you were nice, but I know the truth! You worship the Dark Lord and you want the rest of us to bow down at your feets!" The man was beginning to spit and foam at the mouth making Nanami flinch and move back. She didn't want to be spit on by some idiot, but then again what he was saying sounded like world domination.

"Hey pal," Lirit said walking over leisurely, "You're going to have to leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong."

The man just glared one last time at Nanami, but smiled at Lirit. Did he think Acolytes were evil yet anything above the Acolyte class wasn't? Didn't he know that they were Acolytes once?

Avoiding eye contact with Lirit, Nanami checked her uniform if any spit had actually landed on her. Lirit plopped down next to her, holding himself up with his hands behind him, he was chewing on a piece of grass.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and said, "You know you could have told him off or kicked him in the nuts or something."

"Yea..." Nanami agreed softly, giving him an unsure smile. She would never do that to anyone or at least she thinks she wouldn't.

"It was funny," Lirit chuckled, almost swallowing the grass, "Some guys started to hit on Bailey, she yelled at them, but they wouldn't go away, so she kicked them where it hurt."

A grin spread across her face, she could picture Bailey yelling and beating them up repeatedly. Bailey was pretty, green eyes with brown specks, no random freckles, porcelain skin and tall. It was no wonder she had gotten hit on. Even Lirit himself admitted that if he had seen her else where he would have hit on her as well.

The grin was soon replaced with a disgusted face.

"Ew! That bastard did spit on me. Gross..." She didn't mean to say it out loud and was unaware she had.

"Woah!" Lirit looked startled at Nanami, "I didn't think you could say words like those. You're all innocent and every thing, but wow."

It was no surprise to Nanami that Lirit was startled from hearing the word come from her mouth. She didn't act like her true self around people she didn't really know, the only person she acted like herself around was Bailey. Though it was true, she rarely did curse, it felt odd to her.

"You really shouldn't be surprised. She is evil! She may look innocent, but she's got a lot of wicked things in her brain." Bailey came over to them dusting off her hands and sat down in front of the two, she poked Nanami twice on the forehead.

Nanami scrunched her face trying to back away from the finger of doom making an odd noise while she was at it.

"She also has third eye in her belly button." Bailey then poked Nanami in the belly button.

"Ah! What are you trying to do?! Blind me!?" Nanami yelped. She didn't really have an eye their, but the two liked to pretend they had a third eye in their belly buttons. "Now I'll have to get an eye patch for it." She whined, covering her belly button with both hands.

Lirit found this amusing and chuckled, "You two are awesomely weird."

"Thanks!"


End file.
